1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hurdle, and more particularly to a hurdle with a high safety factor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hurdle sport was originated in England and becoming the track and field events more than one hundred years of history. The first hurdles competition also called steeplechase, utilized heavy and dangerous wooden frame or wooden fence buried in the ground across. After year 1900, there has been movable inverted T-shaped supporting frame, which also contributed to the development of hurdle technology. By the year 1935, the game began to use the L-shaped supporting frame which has increased bottom weigh, so that the horizontal plate at the top of the supporting frame can forward spilled by being impacted with 3.6 to 4 kg of collision forces, and the supporting frame structure that has been in use ever since.
But, although when conventional hurdles can be spilled by the forward momentum, serve to slow down the player accidentally bumping into the supporting frame suffered a reverse resistance. But because the horizontal plate at the top of hurdles are still mostly made of hard material, under the high-speed collision, it still can cause players injured.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved hurdle structure to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.